Shelving units are used in stores to display merchandise or stock sold in the stores. The shelving units include a plurality of horizontally arranged shelves having the merchandise or stock thereon. Heretofore, once the merchandise or stock was taken from the front of the shelves, a person working at the store would have to move all of the merchandise or stock on the shelves forward to make the merchandise or stock available to a consumer and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Alternatively, the person working at the store could place more stock or merchandise on the shelves to replace the stock or merchandise taken by the consumer.
Any improvement to the stocking system that easily moves merchandise forward and makes restocking easy is desired.